


The Summons Home

by samidha



Series: S3-04 Hiatus and S4 Reactions and Sundry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: sammessiah, Gen, Meme, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: For the Sammessiah Precog challenge in which people tried to write potential S4 openers. I won third place for this at the time.Summary: Things are changing for Dean Winchester, and maybe they shouldn't....





	The Summons Home

The pain stops long before Dean registers that it’s gone. That hasn’t happened since he’s been in Hell, and he can’t stop the dread that surfaces where there should be relief.

His chest hurts, hot and deep, where the amulet would be resting against his skin if he still had a body. It’s a new pain, and probably not a good sign, either. Then:

 _Arise._ He knows that voice. He doesn’t want to know that voice. The shadows part to reveal its origin. Twin fires in an inky black mess. Azazel. Dean snaps his eyes away from the sight, so different from the yellow glint he knew topside.

_The Boy King has called for you. And what Little Master wants, he gets. You should thank him. Tell him his godfather says hello, hm?_

No. No.

Dean is ripped out of the hooks and chains and rockets up, up, and to Sam.

If he had known it would be this way, he never would have screamed for Sam. Not once.

*~*~*

Dean can actually breathe real air again for the first time in forever and the colors of the world topside hit him like a million tiny knives. This world hurts now as surely as Hell did. He has to look for Sam, but he doesn’t want to find him. _The Boy King has called for you._

He finds himself lying in the grass amid tombstones and the forced peace of a cemetery. He senses Sam before he dares to look around, chances tracking things amid the blossoming of a thousand new pains and old sensations gone wrong. Sam is here, and thick, dark, power, but mostly Sam, and that may be the most terrible part of it all. What does he do now? What does he _do?_

His eyes are pulled to his brother. Sam is sitting on one of those little benches people get sometimes to put in front of a grave—Jesus, Sam bought one of those for Dean. Jesus fuck. Sam’s hand is balled up, but Dean can see the leather cord poking out of one side of his brother's white-knuckled fist. He would know it anywhere. Sam’s holding Dean’s amulet. Sam has the amulet, and Dean thinks maybe—maybe—it’ll be okay. Maybe it’s still Sam.

Maybe-Sam, Maybe-Boy-King looks up, sees Dean watching him, eyes open and alert, breath allowing his chest to rise and fall again. And Sam Winchester crumples forward, chest heaving with sudden sobs, as he rushes to join his brother on the ground.

Sam’s barely been upright, barely alive, since Dean went underneath the earth. Dean knows it now. No wonder they found a way to send him back.

He can’t stop the dread that blots out everything, leaves no room for relief at all.


End file.
